Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to improvements in a diaper and a diaper change alert application. More particularly, a diaper embedded with sensors and a diaper change application configured to send alerts to change a diaper before a rash occurs.
Description of the Related Art
Diapers or nappies help control infants waste in a relatively, clean, and healthy way. There are several types of diapers such as, disposable diapers and cloth that can be used for a child, adults and even animals. The purpose of a diaper is to absorb moisture and contain mess, so that the wearer can remain dry and comfortable after wetting or soiling themselves.
However, diapers have one major drawback; they can cause a skin rash. Skin rash can develop when the skin is exposed to wetness for a prolonged period of time, or if the skin is not exposed to air for prolonged increments of time. Diapers cause skin rash which develops when the skin is exposed to wetness for a long period of time, increased skin pH caused by urine and feces, and resulting breakdown of the stratum corneum, or outermost layer of the skin.
As such, a baby's diapers are often changed periodically or according to a pre-established timetable. Similar diaper change schedule can be established for adults or animals. Although such diaper change schedules are helpful, no prescribed time table can anticipate an individual wearer's changing physical condition. For example, a baby may urinate right after changing the diaper, which may go unnoticed for a prolonged period.
Hence, there remains a continuing need to provide improved diapers and alert systems that can manage the diaper change schedule according to more realistic changes in physical condition, thus reducing a probability of getting a skin rash.